


Difficalt period

by Gonshyk, siberat



Series: Children of tentacle monster [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time elapsed from the moment Drift became carrier. What team of Lost Light had to endure in this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Продолжение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110752) by Rartana. 



> Autor of original text - Rartara, beta of original text - Armorspark.

Drift caressed his belly: nothing can be seen below, unusually, flexibility was reduced by several times. Ratchet warned that the carrier can be exposed to mood swings. Drift will be snarl and simultaneously demand attention - the main thing - do not confuse periods.  
Rodimus learned how to calculate these periods - it was he who blame for everything, burden must be divided for two. Especially since Drift stubbornly refused to be alone, but endured only Roddy. Drift could be affectionate, requested to stroke his belly or dozing, arranging his helmet on his partner’s knees, as well could become a real fury - hissing and kicking, require sitting, but not touching him, do not ventilate - and not permit to leave. But more often it was the third state - capricious ...  
Bring me datapad - then followed a very long name of military equipment, Rodimus automatically records, because afterwards Drift may be required something else.  
Datapad and pair of energon cubes were brought through halfgroon: Rodimus could not get a datapad from Red Alert, who closed it using his password due to the danger of diversion. Captain begged for access, for henceforth angrily inquired on the commlink - where datapad, or Rodimus does not care about him at all? That he should die out of boredom?  
Rodimus clutched his helmet and began try to persuade security officer: slag, run into tedious grunt partner - even worse than a tantrum. Bored Drift was more dangerous than the company of Decepticons: those although immediately shot not drive you crazy! Rodimus still brought the datapad and Drift had not even picked up it, preferring to use his partner as a pillow and talk about any nonsense, which the captain identified as "carrier's chatter".  
“You're not listening to me!” Drift resentfully sniffed and moved on the cushions, kicking Rodimus. “Nobody loves me...”  
Rodimus escaped when whining went to third round, - no, really, communication with the carrier steeled his patience. Ultra Magnus give drink to his captain with charged energon and taught methods how to gag carrier.  
And Drift got bored – there was nobody to chat and complain, he decides to come into the wardroom. And the first victim has fall Fortress Maximus, who said that he was "cute ball". Tankbot obviously did not expect to hear back about himself such things that he did not know about himself, clutching his helmet, he vanished in the corridors. Angry, disheveled and almost perfectly round shape, Drift form one charming sight, but the others did not dare to tell him these things.  
Drift defiled to one of the chairs; outstretched arm, which was trying to slap delicious ass, was caught in the middle of said action. Skids made a dreadful optics and mech huddled back to his place. And Skids behold watchful eye to carrier, cherishing hope that there is no more suicides. Of course, Drift lost maneuverability, but the swords stayed with him, protocols make him protects against even simply suspicious activity, not to mention the direct threat - even a slap will cause a reaction. Swords mech floated like beautiful and inaccessible cloud past everyone flopped into a chair and folded his hands on his belly, inspecting the room; all situated felt themselves at gunpoint and began quietly disappear from the wardroom. Rung was abruptly picked up by two mechs and dropped near Drift - and faded urgently.  
Psychoanalyst arranged chin in the crook of his hand.  
“How was your day?” He added kind smile to this.  
“You know, not bad”, Drift drank from cube with regular energon, “but there were moments…”  
Rung has interesting peculiarity: his visors shine even when he was in a semi recharge, but he wrote to storage device to think about it afterwards. This time he was saved from closure of the processor only just by that.  
Drift could not help but speak; his emotions were sharpened by the slag protocols; but, spout all his indignation, he relaxed and did not resist when he was led by Rodimus.  
“Roddy… “Drift was beginning to speak, but was silenced with a kiss, and Drift readily responded to the affection: so that's what he lacked!"  
Platform creaked in accordance in response to these thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of collaboration with siberat.  
> I decided to keep the old version, too, because the new is somewhat different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, in two parts.

Caressing his belly, Drift sat in his quarters relaxing. He pondered his new situation. While he loved carrying, he did miss his flexibility, which was now reduced several times. He couldn't even see his pedes when he was standing. He also could no longer practice his swordsmanship like he used to, but he was still able to meditate. At least once he managed to get into a comfortable position.

Another new condition was his mood swings. Ratchet warned that carriers can be exposed to a rollercoaster of emotions. At first, Drift thought he would never get like that. However, once the hormones went crazy due to carrying, his mood was indeed affected. At times, the swordsmech would snarl in his demand for attention. Often times, it was an attempted to get Rodimus to rub his belly, or rub his aching pedes.

Other times, all Drift wanted was some company, and the mech he could only endure was Rodimus. Drift would insist his captain lay in the berth with him so he could be used as a pillow. Rodimus often complained-to himself mind you- that he felt trapped when Drift would fall asleep sprawled over him. There was no denying Drift's affections of wanting to snuggle and sleep within his partners arms.

However, the 'Nice Drift' would dissipate, and what was left in its wake was an angry Drift. He would become a real fury. Everything Rodimus would do would result in the swords mech hissing and kicking. Sometimes Drift would want Rodimus to sit with him. However, touching was not wanted. Before Rodimus learned these mood swings and reached out to pet at the carrier's belly, Drift had kicked him. Rodimus breathing heavily upset him as well. Primus, even holding his breath to not make a sound pissed the red and white mech off. Rodimus would get up to leave, and Drift would whine until Rodimus sat himself back down.

But more often it was the third state - capricious. Which was by far the worst.

"Bring me that datapad," Drift demanded without even a glance up. Rodimus stood up and walked across the room to retrieve the desired object. Returning to his partner, he handed it over. "No, not that one," Drift replied. "The other one."

Rodimus let out a sigh and went back over to the desk to swap out the datapads. Once again, he handed over the desired object and sat himself back down.

"Can you get me some sweet energon?" Drift asked.

"Sure," Rodimus answered and got up once again to go the dispenser. He poured a glass of energon and set it on the table. Rooting around in the cubby, he found flavoring and picked out the sweetest one he could find. Mixing some in the drink, Rodimus prepared his partner's drink just the way he wanted it. Walking back over to the reading mech, he handed it over. "Here ya go."

Drift only looked at the glass and wrinkled his brow. "I... I want something hot."

 

"..." Rodimus wanted to argue, but he knew there was no point. Instead, he went back to the energon dispenser and grabbed a mug. Pushing the setting for warmed energon, he filled the cup. "You still want something sweet, right?"

"Yes," Drift replied, and Rodimus once again scooped in some of the flavorings. "Wait- no. I'd like something spicy."

Inside, Rodimus was screaming. Why couldn't Drift make up his mind? He set out to make the drink over once again. This time, he asked no more questions, he just finished the drink and handed it off to Drift. He sat himself back down with the unwanted drink. Might as well not let it go to waist.

Rodimus brings the glass to his lips and just as he's about to take a sip, he spots Drift staring at him with wide optics. "What?" the red and yellow mech asks. Drift replies with licking his lips and then gives his best pout. "What is it Drift?"

"I want the sweet drink too," Drift meekly answers and looks like he is about to cry. Rodimus growls out a sigh and hands his drink over and watches as Drift alternates drinking the sweet drink, then the spicy drink. "You know what will go great with these?" Rodimus shoots him a glare. "Those box of chocolates you got for me." Rodimus stands up once again and walks to retrieve the box. "Wait- maybe those energon muffins will be better. What do you think?"

Rodimus didn't even answer, he just brought the box of candies and the muffins over and sat them on the table next to Drift. "There. Now you can have both." Rodimus bit his lip as Drift first looked at him angrily, then looked extremely sad. "What is it Drift? What's wrong?"

"You must think I am a pig," Drift replied as he looked at the food on the table. "Bringing me all this."

After taking several minutes to reassure Drift wasn't a hog and deciding what food could stay- the box of candies stayed and two muffins were allowed to be left behind- Rodimus put the rest away and hoped Drift was done with his demands. "Do you need anything else before I sit down again?"

"No, I am fine," Drift replied and Rodimus sat down and grabbed a datapad for himself to read. "Except I'd like to look over the security datapad." Rodimus gave him a look. "What, just because I am carrying doesn't mean I can't partake in some of my old duties. You know, I'd like to not feel utterly useless you know!"

Rodimus answered with a few okay's as he immediately stood up and walked out the door. At least this gave him a little break from Drift! It's not that he hated spending time with the swords mech, it's just that he demands did get tiresome. Being asked to get something when it is pretty much right next to you gets annoying after the fifth time.


	3. Chapter 2

He made his was down the corridors until he came to the security chiefs' door. He knocked, and waited Red Alert to answer the door. No point trying his access codes; even though he was the captain of this ship, Red always changed the passcodes. Everything went better if he just knocked. The door opened, and after Red Alert was sure it was just Rodimus, he was let in.

"What can I do for you," Red Alert asked suspiciously.

"I am after the new security pad you just finished, " Rodimus asked.

"What for?" Red replied, the hint of paranoia kicking in.

"Drift would like to look it over."

"But isn't he busy doing....carrying things?" Red replied as he eyed Rodimus suspiciously.  
"Well, you know, he can still perform some of his duties Red," Rodimus replied. "And he gets bored quickly. Why not let him look them over?"

After several minutes of being grilled, Red Alert let him have the datapad under the strict orders it was to be returned first thing in the morning. Rodimus hastily agreed, knowing he would be the one to have to return it. He thanked Red, exited the room and headed back to Drift's quarters.

:: Where are you?:: Drift angrily shouted over the comm system.

:: Getting you the datapad.::

:: Are you trying to avoid me?:: The anger in Drift's voice was still present.

:: No Drift!:: Rodimus shouted back, and immediately regretted it. When Drift was shouted at, it only fueled his anger. :: Look, you know how hard it is for Red to give things up. I had to spend a lot of time persuading him to let me take the datapad.:: There was no answer. Silence from Drift was never a good thing! :: Drift?::

::Do you not care about me at all?:: Drift replied, the anger dissipated but replaced with sadness. :: Should I just die out of boredom, seeing how you can't get the one thing I asked for?::

::Drift, I have the datapad for you right in my hands,:: Rodimus said in attempts to soothe the other. :: And I am on my way back to your room as we speak, okay?:: There was no response, so Rodimus took to jogging until he was at Drift's door. He palmed the door open and looked around the room for Drift. 

The swords mech was spotted on his berth with his face in his hands. The red and yellow mech made his way to sit next to him. "Drift," Rodimus cooed as he contemplated throwing an arm around the crying mech. The decision was made for him when Drift leaned against his body.

"I'm sorry," Drift whispered between sobs.

"It's alright," Rodimus stated as he hugged the mech closer to him. "I was just so afraid you weren't coming back," Drift replied. "I thought you were just going to leave me."  
"Why would I do that, sweet-spark?" Rodimus replied. Drift just shrugged. "Well, here's your datapad that you wanted." He held out the advice for Drift to just stare at it. "Don't you want to look it over?" 

Drift shook his helm no. "I'm tired."

Figures. He went out of his way to bring that datapad back, and Drift no longer wanted it. He let out a sigh and asked " Do you want to lay down?" Drift nodded yes. "Ok, come on, lay back." Rodimus helped Drift lie down and propped pillows under his helm. Once he was laying down, Drift looked up with puppy-dog eyes. "You want me to lay with you?"

"Yes," Drift meekly replied. Rodimus joined him on the berth, and soon, Drift was sprawling over him.

"Comfy?" Rodimus asked as he gently rubbed Drift's belly.

"Yes," Drift replied, along with a slew of other words, talking about anything and everything. Drift discussed topics from what colors looked the nicest to what he had planned for the future. Rodimus identified this as 'carrier's chatter.' Often times, Drift would either ramble so fast his words ran together or change topics so quickly, Rodimus had a hard time keeping up. The captain would mutter out agreements on occasion, however, when it came to specific questions, Rodimus was caught at being lost.

"You're not even listening to me!" Drift whined out loudly, sniffled, and kicked at the mech next to him.

"I am so-"

"Nobody loves me," Drift shouted out suddenly.

"That's not true!" Rodimus all but shouted.

"You aren't answering my questions," Drift said as his optics strained to stay online. "Just....ramb...ling n...nonsenssss answers...."

"Drift, you are tired," Rodimus said. "I think you just need to go to sleep." Upon looking down, Rodimus knew his advice was on deaf audials for Drift had fallen asleep. He let out a sigh: at least he was saved the whole sad ordeal of Drift whining. Being ever so careful, he pried Drift's arm off his chest and slowly crept away. He placed a large pillow in his place and let Drift cuddle up to that. With one final sigh, Rodimus exited the room. He needed some time to himself!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for many mistakes.  
> Comment if you like this fic or if you have any suggestions


End file.
